Unconscious
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Florecientes sentimientos en tu corazón, ansiosos por salir y ser gritados a los cuatro vientos, pero... es ¿imposible?, porque... ¿que puedes esperar cuando quien te hace querer gritarlo, es un obsesivo de los suicidios?#One-Shot#DazaixAtsushi#SpoilersAnime(?)#Yaoi#Semi-AU(?)


**Hola, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio, saludándoles desde algún lugar del planeta, es mi primera vez escribiendo de este anime.**

 **Los personajes de** **Bungō Stray Dogs son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las mañanas brillantes y llenas de calma son difíciles de conseguir al trabajar en la Agencia Armada de Detectives, pero trata de hacer su mejor esfuerzo aclimatándose al tan "común" ambiente establecido por cada uno de los miembros de la agencia. Si, en un principio los considero a todos como un grupo lleno de chiflados con extraños poderes, pero poco a poco, entendió que a veces solo necesitas algo de paciencia y una mente abierta. Abierta en el sentido de soportar los constantes e irrazonables intentos de suicidio de Dazai Osamu – claro que hay unos tantos más, pero cuando hablamos de Dazai, él es un caso aparte – las memorias de cómo se conocieron zumbaban como un pequeño grupo de abejas molestas, es decir, ¿Cómo te sintieras al recordar que conociste a una persona al salvarla de su intento de suicidio?, eso puede causar más dolores de cabeza de lo que uno cree.

\- ¿Pasa algo, mocoso? – pregunto Kunikida sin alejar la vista de su trabajo en la computadora, ya que tenía un ideal por cumplir. Atsushi negó con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de concentrarse en los informes que debe completar – Has estado apretando la misma hoja desde hace dos horas, solo escúpelo.

\- Ah… d-de verdad que no es nada Kunikida-san. Nada – susurro quedamente eso ultimo con un tono de voz tan deplorable que provoco la ira de Doppo, haciéndolo dejar su trabajo y acercársele, para jalarlo del cuello de su camisa, usando la mirada más amenazante de todas, como si le dijera * _Habla, deja de jugar con mi paciencia,_ Atsushi sudo frio, buscando ayuda de un lado a otro, sin resultados satisfactorios, misteriosamente todos decidieron desaparecer en ese instante – E-es que…

\- ¡Dilo!

\- ¡¿Cómo haces para declararte a una persona que posiblemente no le gustes?!

* * *

El dulce y calmante olor de las hojas de té verde perfectamente combinadas con el agua en su punto justo de hervor, permitiendo el disfrute total del sabor, lo necesario para calmar sus nervios.

\- ¿K-kunikida-san?, por eso dije que…

\- ¡Silencio! – alzo la palma de su mano derecha cortando cualquier tipo de excusa innecesaria. Atsushi volteo la mirada hacia la calle, esperando a que el rubio terminara su té y se girara a hablarle. Sabía que era una mala idea decirlo, una pésima idea siquiera concebir la posibilidad de que él, Kunikida Doppo fuera capaz de resolver o ayudarle siquiera algo en este problema. – Mocoso – finalmente hablo Kunikida dejando de lado la taza vacía, centrando toda su atención en Atsushi quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Soltó un pesado suspiro y masajeo su frente – ¿Hablas enserio? – pregunto, esperando la negativa.

\- Si – y no, absolutamente no era lo que buscaba. Escuchó un pequeño crujido, el cual hizo a Atsushi buscar el origen de este, y al encontrarle se tensó, viendo una especie de aura oscura rodear a Kunikida y murmuraba algo en voz baja – Esto…

\- Mira… yo no tengo nada en contra del amor, tampoco decirte a quien debes ver con tal sentimiento y mucho menos criticar tus gustos… ¡PERO!, ¡¿DAZAI?! – grito, con un notorio ceño fruncido y sus ojos al rojo vivo. Atsushi le pidió discreción y que se calmase, no necesitaba otro alboroto. – Es un idiota sin sentido del deber, obsesionado por cometer suicidio a la par de alguna mujer. Lo cual siendo objetivos es imposible.

\- …

\- Atsushi, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto apoyando la mejilla izquierda en su mano colocada sobre la mesa.

\- Dieciocho años, ¿por?

\- Busca algo mejor, no desperdicies tu tiempo con Dazai, es todo lo que puedo decirte

\- Pero…

\- ¡Es todo! – el de cabellos cortos bajo la vista, reflejándose una gran decepción y tristeza – "¿ _Si quiera tiene algo bueno para que le guste?" –_ pensó Doppo dejando el restaurante y a un Atsushi cabizbajo.

* * *

Apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas flexionadas observaba al tranquilo andar del agua en el rio. Sin darse cuenta termino por llegar a aquel lugar, donde experimento sus últimos momentos de vida – por falta de alimento – y decidir si robar o no, para terminar recordando de nuevo a Dazai, su rostro adquirió una ligera tonalidad rosada, ¿de todos los lugares para pensar, tenía que ir a este precisamente?

\- Enamorarse… es un dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Porque dices eso Atsushi-kun?! – "esa" voz lo tomo de sorpresa, haciéndole gritar y rodando cuesta abajo – Vaya, un suicidio por terminar con la columna doblada no estaría mal, pero hmmm, no podría hacerlo con una linda señorita.

\- D-dazai-san, ¿Hace cuánto que estas ahí?

\- No mucho, pero lo necesario para escucharte – camino hasta quedar frente al muchacho, inclinándose a su altura – Ahora vamos, dile a Dazai, cuáles son tus problemas de amor?, una bella chica que no quiere cometer suicidio contigo?, o ¿una bella chica que no está interesada en hombres que se convierten en tigres, y pueden morir al ser comidas por su pareja?, vamos, vamos, Dazai está aquí para escucharte – Irónico, ¿no?, terminar siendo consolado por tu persona especial, y que haga terribles chistes relacionados al suicidio.

\- Dazai-san, no todos tenemos tu mala suerte con las mujeres. – eso si fue un duro golpe para el suicida, que por la humillación, intento arrojarse al rio con una bolsa de plástico atada a su cabeza. Atsushi no tenía ni idea de en qué momento hizo eso, pero sin pensarlo mucho lo jalo de la pierna arrastrándole por el suelo hasta llevarlo lejos del rio, arrebatándole la bolsa y cualquier otro objeto para usos ilícitos. Ahora era Osamu el que tenía las mejillas infladas e ignoraba a Atsushi– Le pregunte a Kunikida-san, como declarármele a alguien, pero me dijo que me rindiera. – sinceramente pensó el recibir alguna especie de apoyo moral, en cambio, la fuerte risa de Osamu fue su "apoyo moral" y momento de vergüenza por las pocas personas que aun transitaban a esa hora. Si calculaba el tiempo, aproximadamente duro cinco minutos riendo sin parar, volteando a verlo de vez en cuando y riendo aún más fuerte. – Idiota

\- Lo siento, Atsushi-kun, pero… ja ja ja, de todos, ¿Vas y le pides consejo a Kunikida-kun? – se sentía el deja vú, o eso pensó Atsushi. Tosiendo un poco, Osamu palmeo la espalda de Atsushi, levantando el pulgar intentado darle ánimos, aunque él no lo entendió muy bien. – Te rindes sin siquiera intentarlo, posiblemente sienta lo mismo que tú.

\- No lo creo

\- Vamos Atsushi-kun, no seas negativo. Yo por ejemplo aún vivo por encontrar a la bella doncella que cometerá el acto de un suicidio doble para así sellar nuestro eterno amor.

\- Claro…

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? – Atsushi levanto una ceja – Si, la persona de la que estás enamorado, ¿es linda?, ¿inteligente?, ¿tiene buen cuerpo?

\- Pues… como decirlo, es demasiado idiota, irresponsable, molesto, sin sentido del deber o la moral, hace las peores bromas que he escuchado, y en definitiva debió golpearse muy fuerte en la cabeza para ser como es. – Osamu experimento un ligero tic en su ojo derecho, tan solo le dijo defectos, ¿Cómo podía gustarle y decir todo eso así como así? – Pero también tiene sus lados buenos… creo.

\- ¿Como cuáles? – aventuro Dazai, curioso por lo que podría soltar el menor.

\- Este… - Atsushi rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza, buscando algo memorable. – Pues, es… ya sabes… ¿agradable?, no sé, quizás… su honestidad y bondad – finalmente algo bueno salió de Atsushi, Dazai asintió, alentándole a seguir – En lo particular, supongo que… me gusta la manera en que desprende un aura de calidez y cierta confianza. A pesar de tener más defectos a virtudes, es de quien me he enamorado por ser tal cual y sin tapaderas… - los ojos de Atsushi adquirieron cierto brillo ante las últimas oraciones, junto al carmín leve de sus pálidas mejillas, atrapando en ese instante la completa atención de Dazai. – Autenticidad, a su particular modo.

\- …

\- ¿Dazai-san?, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado, sacando de su estupor al mayor que negó sonriendo – Vale, será mejor volver a casa. Mañana ayudare a Ranpo-san con un caso.

\- Si, ten cuidado de regreso – con un ligero movimiento de mano Atsushi se despidió yéndose por su camino, en cambio cierto hombre fanático de los suicidios por un momento considero algo extraño – " _Un suicidio doble con Atsushi-kun?, eso es absurdo_ ", usar esos hongos silvestres otra vez quizás no fue tan buena idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **¡Éxito!, lo logre, yep, fue raro y muy loco, pero era una de mis tantas ideas bizarras.**

 **Nos vemos luego, y gracias por leer. ^^**


End file.
